Heterochromia
by ryo00qq09
Summary: Meeting with an unfamiliar guy in school can lead to many things in a person's life. Or maybe two. A story where Genda protects someone new in his life leads to different things. Feelings, happy and sad ones, secrets from deep within, and maybe a happy ending. RatingT for later content and for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven or the characters. Actually my first fanfiction there and in my whole life so make sure you write a review. ^0^**

**_IMPORTANT SO PLEASE DO NOT BOTHER ME IF YOU FIND SOMETHING NEW IN THE CHAPTERS YOU'VE ALREADY READ;  
_I got some helpful advice from Hinano Kinsuke to make my story less confusing for you guys. Since in every country it's different how people write, I had some troubles and I was told people might not understand everything. But I hope I could make it better now, I am going to change every chapter for the "universal" form.**

**This note was added on 2014/07/21.**

* * *

It was early in the morning… or we might say that. Just as Genda's mother always said;  
_"People at the bakery wake up at the middle of the night just to make sure you get your breakfast in the morning. So stop whining and get out of the bed already.  
_Yes, it went like this many times in the morning, when Genda didn't want to get out of the bed. Usually Genda just muttered something after her mother's sentence, something like "Thanks God they do". He loved the fresh baked products in the bakery, he used to go there in the morning while going to school. Usually ate at least one of the tasty croissant with chocolate filling till he got to school, or something else, which satisfied his mood that time. Sometimes the queue was too long and he was late from the lessons but at least, he still had some food with himself! "_You can't learn with an empty stomach, isn't that true?_", he made fun of being late.

Today wasn't much different from the other, Genda arrived to school ten minutes before the first lesson, all tired and with his satisfied, full stomach, he walked on the corridor to his class. However, today might was different. The spiked-haired-teen didn't care about the groups on the corridors, he had his company in his class, why would he go to anyone to talk? He has had enough of people sometimes, he was popular, he was a handsome goalkeeper. No, not just a "goalkeeper", he was the King of Goalkeepers. Even though, he liked to play soccer, he liked to be admired, he still has had enough about being famous sometimes. But this time a line caught his attention; "_Just look at him"_, someone said. Look at who? This made the sleepy teen interested too. As he stopped and looked right at a little group, he saw someone unfamiliar. Maybe a new student, he though. Seeing how the group bullied the cyan-haired-boy made Genda mad? Yeah, he definitely got mad. How they even dare to hurt someone just because how he looks like, what he wears or anything. He didn't see the boy, though, he just saw the hair. He knew the other three guy, because of that reason. They've always been bullying others with anything they didn't like in the prey. Genda didn't want to get into troubles, but somehow this time he felt like he has to do something. So he stepped closer to the group.

"Oi, hurting someone again?" He asked in a calm voice from one of the three, even if he was mad, he kept calm.

"Oh, if it isn't the King of Goalkeepers.' The bully looked up at the tall teen with a smirk. "It's not really your business, is it?

"No, it really is not, but how do you dare to hurt someone who…" Genda didn't know how to continue, he knew nothing about the cyan-haired-student. As he looked at the bullied one, he finally understood why they started bothering him. Oh, of course not in a negative way! It's just not usual to see someone with cyan hair, tan skin, wearing an eye patch. He then took a breathe and continued. "Who isn't your fond. I mean, just leave him alone, I am sure he didn't do anything with you, did he?

"How would you know? Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."  
Maybe it really would have been a better choice, though Genda but he stood up for the guy, he can't just leave him there, can he? With a sigh, Genda gently took the wrist of the cyan haired and pulled him away from the group. It was a better thing to do than standing here and fight with them. After a few steps, pulling the unfamiliar teen after him, the tall one finally stopped and turned to the shorter one.

"Just don't care about them. You must be new there, I haven't seen you around a lot." Genda said with a smile.  
The cyan-haired-teen just looked up at him, not knowing what to say. He was way too confused. Why would someone help him who doesn't even know anything about him?

"W-well… thank you for helping." He finally let out those words after a bit hesitating. And with that, the bell rang.

"Ah, I totally forgot about the time. I gotta run now but see you later, I guess?" Genda let out a bit nervous chuckle and left the surprised boy on the corridor. He didn't want to be late this time. His teacher wouldn't accept the "I was there, just had some trouble!" sentence. Probably she wouldn't understand it. Thanks God, Genda was faster than his teacher, at least, he thought this.

"Being late again, Koujirou-san?" A familiar voice called.

"N-no, just left something in my locker, but I got it!" With a nervous smile with just as nervous voice, he went in the classroom just before the teacher.  
Taking his seat, he leant his head against the desk. He was still sleepy but somehow he couldn't forget the cyan haired. Who was he? What he was doing there? He must be a student too since he wore the uniform. But why he hasn't seen this boy before?

"… Jirou." The teacher said and with that, Genda raised his head and almost shouted.  
"I wasn't sleeping!"  
Everybody looked at him weirdly. Genda at first just blinked at his classmates, not understanding why they are looking at him like that. Then as he looked at the teacher, he finally understood.

* * *

**Here's the end, I hope I made everyone excited for the next chapter. (. . ) I hope it's not that bad at all. Mata ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This time it got a bit longer but I guess a bit more boring too. KyouTenTai, it's just the beginning, who knows if it's really going to be a GenSaku one. c: Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

* * *

So _he _was Jirou. This time – only once in all his life he wasn't called. Genda finally understood after his friend, who sat before him turned back just to tell him, the new student's surname is almost the same as his.

"The new classmate's name is Sakuma Jirou." Kidou explained.

"Ah! Uh, it's really embarrassing now." Genda said as scratched the back of his head. "Excuse me for interrupting, I didn't mean to."

"Of course you didn't. Just as always." The teacher sighed and shook his head. "Excuse us." She then looked at the new student. "Take a free seat."

"So a free seat, huh? There is only one, near to the guy who helped me before. He might not be that bad guy after all. At least, I hope so…" Sakuma thought and then let out a little sigh as walked to the free space and sat there.

"Do not worry, please. I am not used to shout all the time when I hear a similar name like mine." Genda leant a bit closer to Sakuma, just to make sure he isn't going to leave a bad mark on himself after helping him out of trouble.

"S-sure…" Sakuma mumbled as reached for his bag to pull out a notebook and the pencil case.

"Hey, leave him for now." Kidou turned back just to see Genda.

"Yeah, I just didn't…" Genda started but;

"Koujirou, is there anything you want to share with the class?" His teacher asked as she got enough of his behavior.

"N-no, I am going to keep quiet now."  
"I hoped so."

With that, the teacher continued the lesson. The one about history, which Genda didn't really like, he found it hard to understand sometimes, even if he tried to pay attention, something else always caught his attention. Even a little bug which flew into the class, it was more interesting than the lesson. This was the only lesson he couldn't really stand, he didn't have problems with the other ones. He didn't pay attention this time, just almost as always, but it wasn't because of a fly or a bug, or just little draws in his notebook. No, this time it was the cyan-haired-boy next to him. Somehow there was something in him he liked, which always caught his attention. Kidou caught his friend staring at the new classmate next to him. Even if it wasn't the obvious at first, Kidou could read his friend's face since they've been friends since a long time.

"Hey, man, wake up, the lesson is over. Will you come with me to cafeteria to get some sandwich? I left them at home." Kidou poked Genda's head.

"Ah, uhm, yeah, sure." Genda looked up at the standing one. He really was busy with looking at the new student.

* * *

"So why were you staring at him like this?" Kidou asked once they were on the corridor.

"I wasn't _staring_ at him. I was just… looking at him." Genda replied with a snort. "We've talked about it already. Don't make me bring up this thing again, it was enough to tell someone once."

"But why staring at someone who will never be yours?" Kidou asked as looked up at the taller one.

"Why asking things which are not sure? And it wasn't _staring_."

That's it. Genda once confessed Kidou that he enjoys to be around his own gender when it came to love. Even if he has never been in love before, nor with a girl, nor with a boy, he always rejected the girls and looked after boys. Kidou was the only one who knew about it. It was alright this way, as Genda thought.

"Sure, sure, Genda. It was just _looking_." Kidou replied while standing in the queue.

"It was…" Genda mumbled then thought about that boy again. Sakuma… He is Sakuma, right? Genda thought and sighed.

The way back to class was rather silent. Genda really seemed to be busy with the thoughts of the new guy, even if he knew nothing about him. Kidou was rather upset about that, how his best friend can even think about having anything with that boy? Taking another bite from his sandwich, they stepped back in the classroom again.

"We are going to have maths, right?" Genda questioned. The answer was only just a nod.

Here it goes, the break might be a nice time to talk a bit with the new student. He wasn't surrounded, which was strange for the spiked-haired-guy, who wouldn't like to know anything about a new mate?

"Hey, I am sorry for the things before, I really just can't stand when people bother someone else… And sorry for that thing in the beginning of the lesson. I mean… I just heard "Jirou" and I thought I did something wrong again." Genda talked to Sakuma - yes, he finally remembered his name, he was Sakuma – as pulled his chair near to the boy's desk.

"It's alright. Just stop apologizing already." Sakuma looked up with a little smile. He was drawing in a notebook which was for It, to draw and nothing else. "Thank you for helping with those guys."

"Ah, it really is nothing." Genda smiled back at Sakuma.  
Like woah, Genda was surprised. Sakuma is talking with him, with _him_.

"So… May I ask why you had to change your school? If you don't want to talk about it, it's alright." The spiked haired kept talking with the cyan haired one, he could go on asking questions but it's just the beginning. He doesn't want to go far, he already felt a bit embarrassed but Sakuma seemed to accept him with his questions, so no worries, he guessed.

"I lived Osaka but my father got a new job there and we needed to move. I am still kinda nervous." Sakuma explained as put down the pencil he was drawing with. Genda looked down for a moment at the draw and then back at Sakuma.

"I see… You know, you draw pretty well." He smiled at the cyan haired. "I've never thought someone could draw a rose like that. I draw too, just… just some little thingies, not something like that one. I think everybody draws anyway, so it's not a big deal but still, yours is just awesome!"  
Yes, Sakuma seriously draw a rose. It was his favorite flower, even if he thought it was rather girlish, he kept drawing them.

"Oh, well, thank you. I am sure if you keep drawing a lot, your skills will increase, it's just a matter of time, hn?" Sakuma smiled again and tilted his head to the side, just a bit. He enjoyed Genda's company.

"Uhn, I am not sure if I'll ever draw that well." Genda smiled back, it was an awesome feeling to get close to Sakuma while a few hours ago – rather… long minutes ago – he was so shy. He sure was lonely, but got all happy to talk with someone. He thought.

"Have more self-confidence."

"I guess I have already but not for that. Rather for…" As Genda was replying, the ball rang. "Uhg, better stay quiet after the bell rang, I always get into troubles. We will talk in the next break, sorry." And with that, he got up from his chair and put it back behind his desk, sitting there. He really didn't want to get in trouble, he got tired of them and well… next to a boy like Sakuma, he wanted to show his better side.

"Sure, no worries." Sakuma just smiled.

"I can't believe that you really started talking with him." Kidou turned back again to Genda, he really disliked the fact how is friend was trying to get so clingy with a new boy. Like, he really found it impossible for Genda to get liked by someone who is like Sakuma.

"I can't believe you can't be happy for me. I am not going to fight about this with you, so just stand by my side or be quiet about this." Genda got a bit upset about it. He really didn't want Kidou to be so annoying with this, why can't he just let Genda know more about a new mate?!

* * *

**So that's it, I made our pretty goalkeeper fully gay, like what? But I think it pretty suitable in the story. I hope you all liked this chapter and it didn't get so lame.  
The draw about the rose will be mentioned sometimes, so make sure you don't forget about it! I hope the way how Genda and Sakuma was chatting was good. c:  
Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you haven't waited a lot for the updating, guys, I was writing other chapters and didn't really have any idea for that one but I am hoping it's not that bad.  
****My dearest guest, stop reading my mind. ewe I hope I satisfy you with mentioning _him _in this chapter. c: And thanks for the review, I am trying to explain everything which happens in the boys lives. Glad to see you liked it.  
And of course, I still do not own Inazuma eleven (though being Sakuma's or Genda's owner would be fun)  
Do not forget the reviews, thanks! ^^**

* * *

Oh, maths. It was an interesting lesson. Well… at least, a bit more interesting than history. Not finding any better activity, – besides writing down the numbers into the notebook – Genda decided to do something even more interesting. He used to tear a piece of paper into an even more little pieces and made little balls of them and here comes the funny part; he threw them at Kidou before him. He always looked for a good spot and tried to throw the little balls on or in it. Like now, he found out it would be funny to throw them into Kidou's uniform. His hair wasn't covering anything of it, so why not? Each time Genda succeed, he just smiled in himself and continued doing it, until the end of the lesson. As the bell rang, the space around Kidou was full with little clenched papers. Maybe _looking_ at the new guy would have been a better activity with less complication in the end, but this time he found this "annoying Kidou is good fun" thing more funnier.

"Genda, don't you dare to say you've been doing that again." Kidou sighed as looked down, noticing all the little creations around his chair which Genda has made.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Genda just smirked, acting like he really knew _nothing_.

"A cheap toy for an idiot guy." Kidou looked behind at the goalkeeper.

"Watch your words." Genda sighed and looked aside. He hadn't forgotten about the new student, of course. It was break again, they could talk for a while.

* * *

"You really seem to get on well with the new guy." Kidou said as he tied his shoelaces. They were already in the dressing room, preparing for practice.

"Are you jealous or what? You've done nothing today but kept bringing up this thing." Genda looked to Kidou as he put his shoes on.

"I am not _jealous_, I am just afraid you might end up losing your head, you idiot." Kidou sighed.

"Let me live my life and be friends or lovers with who I want. Have you even talked to him?" Genda asked as he started to tie the laces of his shoe, first on the right, then on the left leg.

"Well, no?"

"I thought so. So quit from telling me who I should get friends with and who I should talk to. If I end up being sad in the end it's all my fault. I will be sad, you will say you warned me and I will say why haven't you warned me, you will say again you did and I will cry on your shoulder, yeah, I know but this time really leave me alone with your worried sentences. I know things will go well with Sakuma. Even if not on _that _way, we still can end up being good friends." Genda explained his opinion and pulled his gloves on his hands. "And anyway…" He continued as saw the last team mate leaving from the room, there were only Kidou and Genda left. "I didn't start to whine when you got together with that… **Idontevenknowhisname** guy."

"His name is _Fudou_, why can't you learn it?"

"Ah, yes, your dearest "_Fudou_"." Genda replied with a grimace on his face. "Remember how you two met?"

"That was different!"

"Yeah, and it _was_ even more _hopeless_ than _this _situation. A friendly match between his and our school made you fall in love and then you went to that school like almost every afternoon just to see him again. In _this _situation, I just need to look to my side and see that boy."

"What if he doesn't even look for the same gender? What if he doesn't even want to get into a relationship and even if he wants, not with someone who is in the same class."

"_What if_; there's the point. I won't know until I don't try."

"But…" Kidou started his sentence.

"C'mon guy, you are already late, are you really going to chat more or come and practice?" Narukami's voice was heard and both boys sighed.

"Let's go." Genda said as got up, going towards the door.

* * *

"You are not getting through!" Someone yelled as tightening the defense. Bad thing, the forward, Kidou got through the defense.

"Bring it on!" A familiar voice yelled from the gate, preparing for catching the ball which was sent by his mate. On the field, he was his mate, not his friend.

"Make sure you are fast enough! I will send it in in a blink of an eye!" The forward replied and raised a leg to make a shot.  
Even if Genda seemed to be concentrating on the ball, someone still could pull him back to reality… Yeah, some kind of reality.

"Sakuma! Hey!" The goalkeeper has forgotten the ball in a second as he saw the cyan haired walking next to the field, also waved to him. The cyan haired waved back, with a little smile. Genda could say he was smiling! But oh, what a stupid boy we have there.

"Genda!" Kidou yelled as the ball was about to hit the boy on the head.  
Genda quickly turned back but it was already late. The ball shot by the forward hit him on his pretty head, - but thanks God, not in the middle of his face – caused him to step back, also to fall.

"Are you alright, you idiot?" Most of the team mates ran to the keeper who was holding his head and sighed.

"How embarrassing." He mumbled under his nose.

"And even with a bump on your head you are caring about that boy."

"_That_ boy?" Genda looked up at Kidou who was kneeing in front of him, not liking the fact Kidou called Sakuma _that _boy.

"I guess next time we should practice inside, not outside, huh?" The one with the goggles sighed.

"I am fine, just let's continue the practice, alright?" The spiked haired sighed as well, getting up from the ground. Thanks God, he hasn't seen it… At least, I hope – Genda thought.

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter. I think I shouldn't write at 2 am and stuff, I wrote meat many times instead of mate.. (no I am not hungry)  
I love the way how Genda called Fudou Idontevenknowhisnameguy c: I hope I didn't hurt anyone with that. ewe  
And I put Sakuma into that chapter too! I am sorry for Genda's injury though but it was needed.. uwu  
Reviews, Reviews, Reviews~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finished the fourth chapter, I hope you guys weren't waiting a lot.**

**Everybody is saying Kidou is jealous, he might be jealous... well maybe? I cannot read his mind, even if I write the story. But I hope I gave you enough hints in this chapter if he is jealous or _not_.  
Genda finally remembered that _Idontevenknowhisnameguy'_s name! My goalkeeper is improving!**

**And also; Put some GenSaku there too because why not. (`w´ )  
As me, for myself I am kind of satisfied with this, hope you guys will enjoy it too.**

**And before I forget; I do not own Inazuma Eleven!**

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't taken it with yourself? Did you check everything?"

"Genda, you should be the one who it is asked from. I swear I haven't taken your notebook with myself. Why would I do that?" It was Kidou on the other side of the phone line. It was late in the evening when Genda called Kidou up, he really couldn't think of anyone else who could have his notebook but it did't go on the way they thought it would.

"I don't know! For anything! Maybe you took it as a joke or something! Seriously…" Genda really started to sound kind of mad, he was looking for his English notebook from their last lesson but couldn't find it anywhere. He also remembers that he even wrote in it so where could it be?

"Genda, I seriously did **NOT **take your notebook, understand it for the god's sake, you weren't paying any attention today, I wouldn't even be surprised if you left it half-way to home or anything."

"Stop that right now!" Genda raised his voice, not much but still sounded as frightening as he wanted it to be, he could hear Kidou gasping on the other line. "Leave me alone with _that_ topic, okay? I could also bring up this thing between you and… Kudou or… Ah, I remember, Fudou! If I remember right, you acted like the same too, daydreaming all the time, forgetting things all the time, not concentrating on anything. Should I say more?" Genda asked and in the end a little snort was left from him.

Kidou didn't know how to respond, this time Genda was right, Kidou did the same when he fell in love with Fudou, he also thought about nothing but Fudou, he left his stuff and also couldn't concentrate on the practice. So why is he acting like this with Genda? Maybe he was jealous because he hasn't felt that way since a time? In the first weeks everything was pretty, everything seemed to be pink but seems like the midfielder's love life changed since that. Could this be the reason why he wanted to protect Genda this much?

"Kidou!" A voice called the one with goggles, it was his stepfather, he probably wanted Kidou to hang up the phone already.

"Look, I got to go now, see you tomorrow." Kidou quickly talked in his phone, he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Sure, see you." Genda replied, but wasn't sure if his friend heard it or not… it's not like he would care now.

The goalkeeper lay on his bed, he really had enough of that day. But… at least there was something good in it. And this _something_ was rather _someone_. But even if there was this thing which brought some kind of happiness in his life, he still felt tired after that day. He has never fought with Kidou, not about something which seemed to be this serious. Even just asking about a missing notebook led them to fight about it. Today was about this… only about this. Who wouldn't get tired after a day like that? With a sigh, Genda turned to his other side, facing the wall. Sleeping probably would bring him some peace.

* * *

It was a surprise from the teen to wake up before his clock's alarm. He was rather happy about the fact that it was morning already. He didn't sleep so well, he woke up at least thrice at night, his thought were too much for him to be able to relax. All about them were about three things; the argument, the notebook and again, it wasn't a thing, it was certainly this _someone_.  
He was on his way to school long minutes before than the time he usually left his home. He was tired, but somehow even more than he used to feel to be, it was a kind of horrible feeling now. He wished he could just shut his mind and thoughts up and sleep for like straight 24 hours, or even more. He felt like seeing Sakuma wouldn't cheer him up either, he really was feeling awful.

* * *

As he entered the classroom, he realized he was way too early, there weren't many students in this time. Taking his place, Genda laid his head on his desk, covered it with his both arms, he was about to fall asleep again, he felt he could but a familiar voice interrupted him. First he didn't know if he should be upset and shout at the one who interrupted or should just look up with a forced smile but as soon as he remembered the owner of the voice, he looked up with all sleepy eyes.

"Morning!" The familiar voice was heard saying that word. "You left it there yesterday." The voice continued as reached a notebook which had Genda's name on it. It was the missing notebook!  
Genda looked up, smiled as soon as he saw the cyan hair crossing the tan skin of the younger's face.

"Ah, morning…" The spiked haired's voice wasn't the usual, people could get that he was tired. "Thank you. I didn't even notice that I left there. I mean, I did notice but I didn't remember I would left it there… so, yeah. Thank you again." Genda said thanks as took his missing thing from the tan fingers, putting it on the desk, he was way too lazy to put it in his bag. Genda was wrong, Sakuma still could make him smile, even on a bad day like that one.

"You don't seem to be in such a good mood…" Sakuma commented, looking down at his classmate.

"I am, I am, just a bit tired, didn't sleep so well, but do not worry I am alright…" Genda was just able to finish his sentence before yawning, covering his mouth. Uh, it sure was kind of unattractive, he thought but he just couldn't care about it.

"Uhm… sure, if you say so." The cyan haired looked down at the goalkeeper but didn't want to bother him any longer, so just took his seat, the same from yesterday.

Just as Sakuma settle down, Kidou took his first steps in the classroom. He didn't really know how to act with Genda now. He was bothered by yesterday's argument too.

"Seems like your notebook was found." He said as noticed the notebook they were fighting about the last evening.

"Seems so…" Genda responded with his head on the desk. He couldn't say anything else, he was mad at his friend for always sticking his nose into Genda's business.

"Glad to see." Kidou replied but that was all. They hadn't continued talking, also because the fight from the other day and also because Genda wasn't in operation for chatting.

* * *

**My poor Genda is such in a bad mood but I couldn't imagine him being all hyper after a night like that. But how cute it was from me to make him smile after seeing Sakuma, hn? I can't just let them be mad at each other, why would I? c:**

Besides an answer for a review from Hinano Kinsuke for chapter two; yupyup, the rose will take an important part of this story so it needed to be put there!

Uhm, and don't forget the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**I've brought something for you guys today again. The 5th chapter of Heterochromia! (You guys must wonder why I named this story like that but don't be impatient, you will understand it laaaater)**

**Thanks for the review from KyouTenTai (and from the others of course! I haven't forgotten about the others no worries!)  
As it seems like Hinano Kinsuke is everywhere but I do not mind it since I got much help!  
Uhm, is it really that good story? IS IT REALLY A GOOD STORY FOR GENSAKU I MEAN? It made me roll omg it feels awesome people like my story. ;w; *hugs everyone*  
By the way, I don't know how many chapters are left, I just keep writing and writing, trying to make good ends to make people even more excited until the new chapter.  
I hope I made a pretty nice end this time, I was satisfied with it. And also with the chapter.  
Anyway it's not a story about my opinion. lol Sorry, please enjoy;  
I still don't own Inazuma Eleven though.**

* * *

Today wasn't Genda's day. No it wasn't his day at all. In the middle of the first lesson, it started to rain, which just made him feel even worse, like… okay it was almost the end of October, it was autumn but rain really wasn't needed today. Genda was totally different today, he didn't say a word like almost all day, just replied the questions which were asked by the teacher, but when it came to his mates he just murmured something. Sakuma wasn't sure if he should try and talk with him, he really was someone who didn't bother someone who wasn't in the mood, so he just left him being like this all day. So we will never know if Sakuma could make him a bit happier or not. Or maybe we will.

* * *

It was Wednesday. Genda didn't care about it though, he just remembered it when he saw the _Idon'tevenknowhisnameguy_ in front of their school. Wednesdays were always theirs, Kidou's and Fudou's, this time they spent the whole afternoon together, usually went for a walk in the park, went to cinema to watch a new film and so on… but it's a story about Genda – and Sakuma, of course – so it's not really interesting there. Kidou and Genda haven't talked since the morning, both of them were mad at each other, each of them thought they are the one who is right but it was something they had to make up, but both of them had their statements. No good bye was heard from any of them, which was sad, they have been friends since a long time and now it's really going to end like this? Genda let out a sigh, it wasn't raining, but the pavements were still wet, there were puddles almost everywhere. Autumn, huh? The best season ever… Genda always thought about this season like it, he really didn't like this kind of "everything is grey" thing. It made him feel sad, but now even sadder than he was today. He wasn't only sleepy and tired, he was also sad. Instead of going to the right way to home, Genda decided to go in the opposite direction. His father worked in an office which Genda found alright. His father said whenever his son feels like, he can visit him there after school so they can spend some time together and so on. The boy liked to be around his father, they always had fun, they could even talk, it was a real father-son relationship between them. So Genda thought why not, he was told he can visit him anytime. This day could be perfect for it, he was sure his father could cheer him up a bit.  
The boy raised his head, looking up from the pavement knowing there would be a pedestrian crossing near. Just as reaching there, he saw a familiar boy standing at the red lamp, wanting to get to the other side as soon as the lamp turns green.

"Going home, hn?" The spiked-haired-one called the other's attention.

"My God, you want me to get a heart attack or what?! " The cyan haired looked at his classmate. He got scared, who wouldn't get scared if they heard someone talking to them from behind.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Genda left out a soft chuckle. "We just haven't talked today and it's nice to see you outside of school." He continued.

"That's nice, really, but next time don't scare me!" Sakuma replied but not in a negative way, of course. He was smiling.

Seems like Genda and Sakuma really got on well. The cyan haired wasn't embarrassed around the spiked haired one, he had some kind of eradiation which could make him feel less nervous and it was nice. Who thought he would end up with a boy like Genda.

"Anyway, yes, I am going home to reply for your question." The younger replied and looked at the taller one. "How about you? Going home too?"

"Ah, no, I am going to visit my father in his office. He said we could spend some time together in the afternoon so I thought why not." Genda needed a reason, he couldn't tell his new classmate how he was feeling, that he was feeling awful and just didn't want to be alone at home for hours.

"I see." The other nodded a bit and with that, the light turned green. The two of them crossed the street side-by-side. "And… yesterday… You were playing soccer. You forgot to mention it about yourself."

"I did?" Genda muttered under his nose. It was a mistake from him, he was always proud of being the goalkeeper of a strong team. "Well I just thought you wouldn't be so interested in it. But if we are at that, why were you there that time? All students get out from school before we finally go out to practice." Genda looked down at his mate.

"I had to do some things with this 'changing school' stuff. It was nothing interesting." Sakuma replied in a calm voice. He wasn't looking for reasons, it was the truth. Actually it was nice to have someone who he could talk to and he didn't say, but he was happy because it was Genda. He is nice, friendly and funny on his way, who wouldn't like to have a friend like him? And even if today he thought it was hopeless to even talk with him, they were there. They were chatting just like yesterday in the class. Genda was totally different and even if Sakuma tried to hide it even from himself, he was glad they talked again. Suddenly the boy stopped, it was the street where he lived so it was time to say good bye.

"It was nice to talk again but I am almost at home so I think our ways are separated now unless your father works just around the corner?" Sakuma asked with a smile.

"No, sure, I mean, no." Genda chuckled nervously as scratched the back of his head. "I still need to walk but it's not too far. But then, see you  
tomorrow in school, right?"

The cyan haired couldn't help but chuckle too. Genda really could make his day better and it wasn't only his opinion. The spiked haired one was happy too after meeting his mate.

"Yep, see you tomorrow then." Sakuma smiled again and turned around to get home already.

Genda was waiting at the same place where they just said good bye until the boy went inside their yard. Could this really be love already as his friend kept telling it to him yesterday? Was it really love at the first sight? _No, it was stupid, things like those don't exist_ – Genda thought.

* * *

**So it ended again, what a shame from me I could just write like 5000-6000 words and finally finish it but where would be the fun in that?  
****I hope this chapter was alright too. It's the 5th one already, my god... But ne, I am still curious about the opinions from you guys, so don't forget to leave a _review_.  
****Okay, see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I FINALLY finished the 6th chapter. To be honest, the one you are all reading now is the third i repeat _THIRD _version of the 6th chapter. I really had no idea for it, I mean, I had I just wanted to put some parts in the 7th chapter but I just couldn't. But I finally wrote it even if it took long days, I did it! And... I am kind of satisfied with this version, I love the end of that chapter. Just read it and you will understand why. (****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧****  
You guys are all awesome, thanks for the reviews! Hope you will like this chapter too.**

**And I do not own Inazuma eleven~**

* * *

"Genda, you don't live in that direction." Kidou looked at his friend weirdly. His friend said just a few hours ago that his father isn't at home for a few days, he had to travel aboard so why would Genda go in the opposite direction?

"Homework, you know!" Genda replied and waved to Kidou. "See you tomorrow, alright?"

"Right, see you tomorrow then." Kidou waved back before heading off with the _Idon'tevenknowhisname_ guy. It wasn't Wednesday but they spent the afternoon together since it was a special day.

* * *

Genda and Kidou were talking again. Even if days, weeks and two months passed with the guys not talking to each other, they still could make it up.  
It was hard, but they did it. In the end, even if Kidou wanted to hide his jealousy, he couldn't. At least, not in front of Genda.

"You two got along well, got so close and it felt like I am not even there anymore." Kidou confessed about his feeling after another little fight between him and Genda.

"The problem was that you didn't talk about it." Genda replied.

Kidou gasped, he knew what Genda has just said was true. He didn't even try to talk about it, he just kept it all inside, causing them to push each other away and look for other company, not thinking about how jealous the other would get, like it just happened.

"I am sorry." Minutes later Kidou let out those words and looked down. "I was stupid…"

"You were but I just can't stay mad at you." With a grin, the spiked haired gently patter his friend's shoulder. "Now would you please help me with the maths?" Genda asked with a chuckle.

Missing a day from school and bringing homework might have never turned out like this. This day might bring some changes.

* * *

While thinking about it, Genda was half-way to the place he was going to, but before he would get there, he stopped at a florist. Another time he wouldn't do that, but today was a special day. It was the last day of the second week of February. Yes, it was Valentine's Day. Even if both of the boys were afraid to admit they have strange feelings toward the other one, today might have been a big turn in their lives. At least, if it wasn't turning out how Genda was thinking, in the end he still can say he brought the rose as a "Get better" gift, but somehow he wasn't afraid to admit his feelings, once in all his life, he really wanted to get rid of this weight and just tell Sakuma what he feels. But of course he was afraid of rejecting, how they would talk after that, probably they would feel uncomfortable and for sure, none of them wanted that. But it worth giving a shot.

Sighing deeply a shiver ran down Genda's spine, it was cold, winter came later than usual, probably that was the reason why Sakuma was missing from class. The spiked haired finally knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. The younger knew he would come, he was the one who sent a message to him about the missing day and asking for the homework after, Sakuma even answered the knock on the door as it, he was sure his friend is the one who was there. With a blanket around himself, he opened a door.

"Hey there." With a tired smile, he was greeting the taller one. "Come in, it must be cold outside." While talking, the younger stood aside to let the waiting one inside.

"Hey. It's nice to see you." With a broad smile, Genda stepped inside, getting out of his shoes in a second. Let's stay close to the traditions.

"I guess I can say the same. It's not the best to stay at home and sneeze all day." A soft chuckle left the cyan's lips, he was happy to have company.

"I believe. But you didn't miss a lot, it was just a boring day without you."

"I am sure you still had fun with… Kidou? Or am I wrong?" Sakuma asked while going further in the house, leading his mate in the living room.  
A wonderful scent was in the air, it was tea, all in all, it was fresh made probably. Who would need more while being ill? Some warm tea, a warm blanket, stupid programs on television all day and a company of a fluffy black thing. Wait what?

"Yea, yea, but it's not the same, you know." The tall boy laughed softly and looked down as saw something black approaching him. "You've… never mentioned you own a cat." Genda still looked at the fluffy pet as it started to sniff his pants.

"You've never asked." The shorter smiled at the two in front of him, the cat was always curious about the visitors.

"This could be an answer from me." The other chuckled, squatted down to pet the cat but at first, his hand needed to be checked too so the sniffing continued. "What is… his name?" Genda thought a bit about the cat's gender, he doesn't know about this "the boy's head is bigger" and about such things.

"Her name is Bu. Might sound stupid but I named him like eight years ago, I got her when I was five so that time I would have named it Bu or Spaghetti." The sick one laughed a bit but shook his head. "No, just kidding. It… it has a story why her name is Bu." _(**NOTE**: Bu came from the Japanese black; "burakku")_

"I see… Well, she sure is pretty." Genda smiled and petted the cat's head. "But I should be heading home soon, so..." After finishing petting the cat's little, fluffy head, Genda stood up.

Searching a bit in his bag, the tall boy finally pulled out a creased paper which had the homework on it. It was natural from Genda to hand papers like that one, his bag was a mess. Saying thanks, the ill one took the paper but something caught his attention. A single rose was sticking out from his mate's bag, reminding him that it was the favorite flower of his and also of the date. It was the 14th of February. Probably Genda had a reason for that, he has always had reasons for everything.

Genda noticing what Sakuma was looking at, his heart started to pump the blood faster and faster in his body, causing him to blush lightly, his cheeks got slight pink. Nervously looking aside, he raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck but then let out a sigh. He had to do it, now or never.

"Look, I got something else for you." With a smile, Genda pulled out the rose, reaching it to the one in front of him. "As a get better… uh, present. If we could call it that."

Sakuma first blinked, who could think about it? But with a smile, he accepted it.

"Thank you, I will surely get better as soon as possible after getting this."

"I hoped so. But then, I'll be going now. That was all I needed to give if I am not wrong." The spiked haired smiled and after seeing the other nodding in front of him, he turned around to get his shoes.

_I wonder if he even got the thing, it really sucks that I just can't tell it. _Genda thought while putting the shoes on and looked at his friend again.

"Well, I guess see you on Monday then? You will get better on the weekend, right?" Oh, right it was Friday, another weekend came and when you would think you could have some time to relax, your mates just keep you bothering with practicing. It was nice, practicing is cool but not early in the morning.

"After getting the rose, I will get better in a blink of an eye." The other smiled, still holding the flower among his fingers and believe it or not, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks, a bit darker than Genda's before.

Genda got surprised, he never thought he would see Sakuma blushing, not in front of _him_ while talking to _him_. With that, Genda couldn't resist, he held it since the end of October, it's been since a while.

Taking Sakuma's both cheeks in his palms and with eyes closed, he leant a bit down and closer just to be able to put a soft kiss on the cyan's lips. He could feel the kissed one's cheeks got even more red. Genda pulled back and felt extremely embarrassed, how could he do that?! It sure was his worst decision ever, he could burry himself alive under the ground, he was so stupid.

"I-I am sorry, I didn't…" He started to apologize and pulled his hands back or just wanted if he could.

A soft hand slipped on his which was still holding Sakuma's cheek, an eye looked up at him with all the feelings he felt towards the other who just kissed him, it was like a dream coming true.

"What if I say it's alright?" The cyan haired asked in a soft voice, still with red cheeks.

"Then you are so silly…" Genda shook his head a bit with a smile. "But that's what I _love_ in you."

With Sakuma smiling, Genda leant closer again and put another soft kiss on his love's lips - yes, he was officially his love from now on, at least, he thought that way. They shared some little kisses before letting go of the other, they've even forgotten about the cold Sakuma's had, it was a perfect way to start a relationship.  
Seems like Valentine's day finally brought something good for Genda.

* * *

**Has everyone paid attention? Ok cuz I hope ever of you read the part where they were _kissing_. ALL THE OTP AND GENSAKU FEELINGS RIGHT ****(****ﾉ◕ヮ◕****)****ﾉ*****:****･ﾟ✧  
Uhg so... I hope it was ok? I really couldn't imagine them getting involved in kisses another way but I am satisfied with it actually.  
reviewsreviewsreviews*whispers***


	7. Chapter 7

**I was told the last chapter wasn't ok, it was awesome omg let me hug everyone. ;^;  
Oh, I know it's not on my profile but will update, feel free to call me Colin next time. (though I am a proud GenSaku-shipper uwu)**

You guys are going to get bored by this chapter, it really is not the best but I just couldn't let Genda be all healthy after the "incident". uwu  
I wonder if you are going to like this chapter. ;w; Is it even worth continuing writing it after that chapter? ;u; I hope it will

**Anyway I don't own Inazuma Eleven**

* * *

Another sneeze was made by the goalkeeper, it could have been the tenth one in the last fifteen minutes.  
Even if they were practicing inside, where it was warmer than outside, it seemed like they won't finish it as they wanted, Genda wasn't in the situation to be able to save goals like this, no matter how awesome and cool keeper he was, it was just impossible.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kidou was waiting for his best friend to finally finish with changing his clothes. It was like a never ending action now, Genda could feel the cold which was about to fight against his immune system made him feel tired, that was the reason why he couldn't just change his clothes in a few minutes.

"Man, I am going to get old there." Kidou, the one who was sitting on the bench looked up at Genda.

"It's easy to talk while you are all healthy." The spiked haired made a grimace, putting on his sweater. Or so, wanted while he noticed half-way that he was about to pull it on his torso while it was inside out. With a sigh Genda pulled it down and made sure this time it would go on the way he wanted. Genda wasn't a boy who has paid attention all the time but it was like hell to deal with him when he was sick.

* * *

"Do you think you will be able to get better until Monday? School isn't as good as it would be with you."  
They were walking towards their home already, in the end Genda finally could change his clothes without messing them up.

"Probably. I will sleep and drink tea all the time, it's just the weather, nothing serious." As Genda finished his sentence, he sneezed again.  
It was like a nightmare, doing nothing but sneezing while the throat hurts as it becomes dry from breathing the cold air in through the mouth because  
the nose couldn't work on the way it should have.

"Or rather someone." Kidou added with a teasing smile.

The sentence which has just left Kidou's lips made Genda blush, which was rare. He just remembered the last afternoon, those few minutes while he was doing nothing but let his teeth sink into Sakuma's soft lip as he pulled it softly then licked it. It was like Heaven, it made Genda wanting to do it again. Oh, those soft lips, those cheeks covered with blush, that pretty eye which was full with love. If Genda was older, he sure would have problems now with remembering too much, but it seemed to be okay for now at least.

He pulled his scarf upper, covering his cheeks. Even if he wanted to say that it was because of the cold, Kidou knew something happened the last day but he didn't want to ask Genda about it, yet.

"Nah, I spent a minute at him, giving him the paper, asking how he is, when he will come and saying good bye. Do you think I could catch his cold in a minute or what?" The tall one looked down at his friend who was just smiling. He knew there were more but Genda had other problems now, so he didn't want to bother him.

"Anything can happen. But then, see you on Monday, if you are _that_ well. If not, then I will bring you the homework." With the teasing smile, Kidou waved to his friend while heading in a different direction.

"I'll be fine, don't be so negative!" Genda snorted before saying good bye with a smile.

* * *

It was a lie, Genda was about to get crazy because of his cold, it was horrible, it was worse than any of it before. With almost exploding head he was taking naps all the time, sometimes taking breaks to drink a mug of tea or just to eat some soup. He was way too tired to do anything else now.

It was Monday afternoon when some knocks disturbed the teen while he was staring at the ceiling, not knowing if he should get out of the bed or not. He felt a bit better than he felt on Saturday or Sunday. Of course you get ill on the weekend.

"Come in." The sick's voice was heard from inside.  
The door opened and a familiar guy stepped inside. It was Kidou, he said he would make sure Genda doesn't miss the homework while he is sick.

" '_I'll be fine, don't be so negative!'._" The goggled chuckled as went inside, sitting on the chair he pulled from Genda's desk. It was a natural thing when something like this happened.

"I can be wrong sometimes, nah." Genda smiled as sat up on his bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyway, how are you?"

"A bit better than I was on the weekend but still not the best." While talking, Genda pulled the blanket around himself, just to make sure his back is covered too.

"I can see it." Kidou said after noticing the bowl and the mugs, the used tissues on the nightstand right next to the teen's bed.

"Mm…" Genda smiled a bit and then as pulling his blanket more on himself, he looked at Kidou. "And… how is _he_? Did he go today?"

"_He _is fine, I guess, you know I don't talk to him, so I don't know." The one with goggles replied, he was sure Genda would come up with this question.

"Right… I was just wondering."

"Even when you are sick you are so in love." Kidou's lip curved up to the teasing smile which was so familiar from the last days.

"Nah… I am just curious." Genda mumbled as pulled his blanket over his head while blushing. It was way too awkward, a boy like Genda shouldn't blush that easily.

"Sure you are. I'll be going now, if it's not a problem."

"No matter what I say, you are going to leave anyway, so. But sure, it's not a problem." Pulling the blanket down of his head, the sick one smiled.  
Kidou put the chair back and left a piece of paper on the desk. "Then tomorrow. Get better. The sooner you get better, the sooner you get to see _him_." The teasing smile was still sitting on his lips, not wanting to get off till he leaves Genda's room.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like this!" The ill looked at his friend with a smile as he left. "At least, he is right about it." He muttered to himself before laying back on his bed.

* * *

**And there this chapter ends. I hope it wasn't that bad after all? You guys sure want some action between Genda and Sakuma but it wouldn't be the same without the boring stories, would it?!  
Even if I know that chapter sucks please leave a; _review_ *whispers***


	8. Chapter 8

**I FINALLY WROTE THAT CHAPTER TOO. *felt like eternity* and it's half past 4 am there, I am going to die. ;A;  
****It's not that easy as I thought at first but you guys keep my hope up and I am still writing it even if it's boring as hell and such. (It's the 8th chapter and there is still nothing between Genda and Sakuma omg what am I even doing)  
****Anyway, I will let you read the chapter no more talking  
****I do not own Inazuma Eleven though **

* * *

"No, how many times I have to tell you that it's not like this, Genda I am starting to believe you can't add two numbers without making a mistake! Where is your eraser?" Even if Kidou's words were sounding serious, he was smiling while searching for the said thing in the case of his mate.

"I can, I just don't understand that topic, you don't need to be like this." Genda faked a pout.

Their last lesson was maths and even if Genda liked it, sometimes there were topics which he just couldn't understand. Like the one he was arguing over with Kidou now. When it seemed to be okay, Genda made a mistake and the whole thing he has just written down was wrong. He was clever, he just didn't use his intelligence on the way he should.

"Mind if I sit there?" A familiar voice asked. It was Sakuma standing next to the two who were sitting on a bench on the corridor.

"It depends on you, do you want to hear Genda whining about the last thing he has just 'learnt' or not?" The habitual, teasing smile appeared on Kidou's lips as the boys looked up. Soon he found an elbow nudging his side.

"Don't be mean, I just need time!" The goalkeeper pouted again, how could his friend be like this?!

They would have history lesson now but the teacher was missing so it was a free lesson and as long as the students were quiet, the class was allowed to spend those lessons without a teacher looking after them, that was the reason why the two, now three guys were sitting on the corridor.

"On the lesson it didn't seem to be that hard." A sigh left Genda's lips, it was like Hell for him, he really just couldn't understand it.

"I wonder if you even pay attention on the lessons." Now it was Kidou's time to nudge his mate's side with his elbow.

The last sentence caused both of the other boys blush slightly, they knew why Kidou has just said that. It was true that since the incredible guy who sat right next to Genda first took his steps in the class was something which made him lose that bit interests in the lessons he had. Since that moment he was paying more attention to Sakuma, he could stare at him for hours straight without interrupting but it was impossible, for at least while they were in the school. When Sakuma caught Genda staring at him, he just blushed and with a shy smile he looked down at his desk. At this reaction, Genda just smiled and he still found it unbelievable that a boy like Sakuma was interested in him too. But the cold which Genda caught from his partner was proving that the kisses which they shared between each other the last week were true and that it really has happened.  
For Kidou, it was easy to see what was going on between the two, he has known Genda since a while, he knew when he was acting different and such. And besides that, the thing that how the other two's legs were touching called his attention. He even noticed that Genda looked much more differently at Sakuma than at him so he wouldn't be surprised if they would tell him that they are together since a while they just didn't want to tell it yet.

As Genda was still staring at his notebook to figure out how maths work, a sigh left his lips. Sakuma looked at his not-yet-lover then down at the notebook too, thinking about how he could help Genda to understand it easier. Then, he found the problem what was causing the trouble.

"You wrote 1 instead of 3 in the example and it seems to mix you up." Pointing at the mistake, Genda and Kidou looked at the example.

"Why haven't I realized it?" Kidou asked quietly, it was a question more to himself this time.

While that, Genda corrected his mistake so fast, and suddenly everything made sense.

* * *

"Just make sure next time you write down everything right, hn?" The cyan haired's voice came from his home's kitchen.

"Easy to say. It's hard to pay attention when a boy like you sits next to me." Genda smiled in himself as he was writing down the solutions.

The one in the kitchen was blushing at the compliment. It was still something new both for them, none of them are used to hear or say anything like that, but they had to admit, it felt really good.

"Don't be silly… I am sure you were like this before, too." Sakuma finally came back with two glasses of water in his hands.

They were in the living room, doing their homework together. Like this, they could spend more time together and it was also easier to do the homework, so why not? Sakuma's father was working for a long time, usually came home late in the evening, his sister usually spent her time with her friends and sadly, the family's fourth member has passed away years ago, and the fifth member wasn't a big bother, she was only a fluffy fur ball. Sakuma's home was perfect for afternoons like that, the two teens were all alone and it was good like this because they could spend some time thinking about _them_.

The one with tan skin put the two glasses filled with water on the table before sitting back next to his friend, no, rather than his not-yet-lover or… something like that. They didn't know how to get over that 'we are not friends but not even lovers' thing, like how they should start it? It wasn't a relationship yet even if it was a beginning of it.

"So you are going to believe in that, hn?" The spiked haired turned to him with a smile.

"Probably. I just cannot help it, Kidou says the same."

"He always says it on other ways, sometimes he says I've been like this since he knew me and in the next moment he says it's because of _someone_."

"_Someone_, hn?" Sakuma repeated the last word, knowing that _someone_ was actually him. Looking down with a soft smile, he raised a hand to brush his hair away from his face.

"Hey." A soft voice called his attention which made Sakuma look up at his friend with a curious look. "Maybe that someone is better-worth being staring at instead of the board." With a smile, Genda placed a finger under Sakuma's chin just to lift his head up carefully to be able to put a soft kiss on his partner's lips after leaning closer.

This, of course caused Sakuma blush, like who wouldn't blush if they got a kiss from Genda?! It was an awesome feeling, it was even more than that. Sakuma slipped a hand on Genda's cheek as he kissed him back. This time it was his turn to return the biting and licking from the last time. He gently bit his partner's upper lip since the other was pretty fine with tasting his lower lip. Genda smiled during the kiss, he wasn't expecting his partner doing this but he had to admit it was a nice feeling, it was beyond that actually, who thought Sakuma would be like this, a boy who is shy in general. A while later, as the spiked haired pulled back, Sakuma opened his eye which wasn't covered with a patch and just as a week ago, all the feelings he has felt inside were shown, his cheeks were covered with blush but that wasn't a big problem at all, it just made the special moment even cuter… well if we could call it as cute.

Genda put both of his hands on his love cheeks as the other pulled his hand away. The older caressed the other's cheeks with his thumbs as smiled softly, looking back at his partner, his eyes were also showing the love and care which he was keeping inside for a long time but he finally could let those feelings out, he wasn't afraid of them anymore since his _one_ was feeling the same way towards him.

"You adorable human being." Genda said in a soft voice with just as soft smile before leaned closer to put another kiss on the younger's lips.

* * *

**AND that chapter ends there, you guys are sure about to send me to hell because you want action right? ewe  
****Anyway put GenSaku there again so no worries, it's just a matter of time when I will finally finish it c:**  
**Uh and; review! Thank you~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY LATE UPDATE GUYS** **I didn't mean to leave it like this for that long time but I just didn't have idea and then I was working on a video then I was playing video games and I was too lazy to write but.. I FINALLY WROTE IT. I hope it will be nice, I was trying to bring some memories back and make something... cute(?) again... maybe.  
****And I still don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

Weekend and practice… again. Genda admits he loves to play football but he didn't like it just for one reason; waking up for it on weekends. On that Saturday it was different, though, he was about to meet with Sakuma who happily accompanied his _boyfriend_**. **Yes, they were in a relationship since last evening, and they had to admit it was an awesome feeling.

With a kiss on the tan's cheek, Genda greeted his partner who just smiled and slightly blushed, which was natural. He wasn't used to be pampered, not on a way like this, but of course it felt good.

The weather was warmer than on the 14th of February, a soft jacket, cardigan or sweater was enough. Due to the good weather, the boys decided to practice outside and it was a good idea, actually. It was a good thing for their mood as well.

While practicing on the field, the cyan haired just watched them from the side, sitting on a bench. It brought memories up from his childhood. He used to play soccer too when he was a kid, but after her mother's dead, the family's remained members moved from his birth town and he wasn't thinking about joining another soccer club. He lost his interest in playing but not watching it. It was different, of course.

The boy was thinking about how good it would be to run with his mates and kick the ball, even trying to score seemed to be amazing from the side but even more amazing from the field. It was even more challenging since his boyfriend was in the gate. Suddenly, a bouncing ball cut the boy's thinking as it hit his leg. Kidou immediately ran after the ball and something unexpected just happened. The one with goggles asked if the cyan wanted to join, said that it must be boring just to sit and watch, if he is there, then why not, what could they lose with that.

Genda got surprised as he saw his boyfriend taking off his white – with some black and green colors in it – jacket, following his necklace and put them on the bench. He accepted Kidou's offer. The goalkeeper has never thought, he would see Sakuma on the field, in the end, he hasn't told Genda he would be interested in playing football. Not even talking about how good he was in it. Even after the practice ended, Sakuma and Genda was still on the field, challenging each other with faster and stronger shoots, catching and just punching the ball. Even Kidou got surprised as he saw that they were still on the field, he has never thought he would see the lazy Genda being so fired up, spending some extra time in the gate. But how could he be surprised, it was about his best friend and Sakuma, of course the goalkeeper was still in his uniform. Seemed like those two got along so well.

* * *

Even though Genda and Sakuma spent a nice weekend together, on Monday's morning it seemed like everything was way too different to be able to believe that the weekend really went on the way as Genda remembered.

He or Sakuma usually waits for the other in front of the school in the morning, it turned into a habit. Other time, they would just smile at the other, wishing good morning to each other and make their way to the classroom but this morning it was different. A sad expression was on the cyan's face as he approached his boyfriend and no matter how the other was smiling so happily, Sakuma's mood couldn't be helped now. He didn't even try to smile, to hide his sadness, he was way too tired to do anything. Not psychically, but mentally. Genda at first tried to ask Sakuma about his mood, that if something is wrong, and if yes, then what is it and such things, but after all the questions, Sakuma's lips let those words out from mouth; _Just leave me alone today, please_.

This of course had effect on Genda's mood too, he was worried about his boyfriend, who wouldn't be if their partner were like this. Even Kidou questioned the cyan's mood when he was on the corridor with Genda but all he could answer was just "_I am trying to figure it out"_, with a sigh. No matter how worried the spiked haired was, he still didn't want to bother Sakuma, he asked him to leave him alone so he had to keep himself to that, he didn't want to be so clingy or annoying.

* * *

The last lesson was over and every student started packing their stuff and then leaving the room. As Genda stood up, he, of course, first wanted to say good bye to Sakuma, even if they didn't talk today, he couldn't just leave, it would have been a big mistake from him. Just as he turned to his partner, the cyan haired accidentally dropped one of his books on the floor. Genda immediately leant down to pick it up and reached it to other who took it with a soft "Thank you" and shoved it in his bag.

"Hey…" Genda's voice broke the silence.

"Hm?" The other looked up at him as he finished packing.

"Are you sure you don't want to… you know, talk about it…" The brown haired asked in a low voice, he didn't want to upset his boyfriend but he just couldn't help worrying over him.

"I…" Sakuma sighed and looked down at his desk for a while, hesitating but started talking again. "I had a fight with my father in the morning and I just… don't like it." With each word, Sakuma's voice went lower to lower and in the end he was almost whispering.

Genda somewhat understood Sakuma's mood, but in a way he couldn't fully understand it.

"It must be hard…" Genda said as wrapped an arm around his beloved.

"It is…" The other replied while nodding a little, his eye which wasn't covered almost was filled with tears.

"Ne, let's go, I am sure we can find a way to help on your mood." The spiked haired smiled softly as put a soft kiss on Sakuma's forehead and just in that moment, someone stepped inside the classroom.

* * *

**I hope it was nice? ; ; I feel so awful for the late update still... I hope this chapter can make it up?  
****Hungary has a saying going like this; "Nice work needs time". *in the background Midorikawa's voice was heard shouting something like "IT WAS MY PART WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"* ehehe  
****So... guys, I am going to update earlier next time!  
****And reviews have never bite someone yet c:**


End file.
